


A little stress relief

by SpookyTimeFox



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Its literally just smut, PWP, Reader is an attacker, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyTimeFox/pseuds/SpookyTimeFox
Summary: Just some reader insert love for Siege’s favorite Aussie boy.
Relationships: Max “Mozzie” Goose/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A little stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> *heads up: Mozzie is not married in this*  
> I just really wanted to write for this character and see what happens.

“That’s it love, just keep doin what you’re doin’” you felt yourself relax at the purr of his words, subtle praise encouraging the small, burning flame of pride you felt in your core. 

Sometimes operations can get really stressful. Sometimes people reach their limit.

You never minded helping him ease away stress though. 

As you slowly began to bob your head once more, you felt a gloved hand reach behind your head, grabbing a fistful of your hair.

It wasn’t rough-rarely was he ever- but it kept you from going too far back. You couldn’t help but feel a small jolt down your body. Seeing him take charge was always a treat. 

You knew it was something he craved too, it just always took some convincing for him to let loose from his laid-back attitude.

When everything became too hectic and weighed on the soldiers, all it took was being alone or caught in a slightly compromising position during a training simulation for the two to decide to have some fun.

You were brought back as you heard a small rumble from his throat, breath noticeably becoming quicker. You assumed the next few moments, attempting to take him all in when you heard him speak.

“Off.”

It wasn’t a passing statement, and definitely not a question. The palm that kept your head in place retreated as you did the same, looking up at him with confusion.

Before you could ask any questions, the next moments were a quick blur of you getting pushed to the ground, the Australian operative now partially holding you down. 

“C’mon, you think I’m gunna be the only one enjoying myself here?” He chuckled under his breath, smile lighting up after noticing your blush. 

The feeling of warmth radiated from touch as you felt a hand press against your thigh, messing with putting pressure on it over and over, as if testing a reaction. “You gunna be a good girl for me?” He asked, trailing ever so slightly closer to your core. 

You could feel your pulse in your throat, as if closing off air. Your mind wandered, not entirely focused on responding, only for him to rub a finger over your clothed lips, pressure against the area surrounding your clit snapping your focus back to him. Before thoughts could form, a moan escaped as you felt your nerves jolt to life. 

“That’s what I like ta’ hear..” pulling you close, you became immediately aware of the pressure against your neck. Vulnerable, fear inducing. It was hard to admit you liked the feeling of losing control, especially as the person taking it lovingly bit against your pulse, bruises and marks of possession sure to arise later. All the while you became increasingly aware of your leggings and parts of your uniform leaving your hips and thighs bare. 

You didn’t even care anymore. The feeling of being teased both physically and verbally had your vision creating its own vertigo. Uneasy and unfocused, just a haze of need. You moaned out again at a particularly rough attack against your shoulder, whimpering following in its wake out of habit. He pulled back, holding your chin to look him in the eyes. 

“Might want to quiet down. Can always be someone around that’ll catch us..” the mischievousness in his smile was as obvious as can be.

“..unless you want that.” 

You came back to reality just enough to respond.

“I’ll be quiet.” The response was all but a whisper before getting pulled close with a kiss on the cheek. 

“That’s my girl.” His tone was affectionate, a harsh contrast from getting pushed to the ground, the blush gracing your features becoming ever more prevalent as you felt a stiff object rubbing against your lips. 

“Ya ready?” You knew he didn’t need an answer, considering the slick sensation you felt between your legs. You gave a small, quick nod.

You were ready, but not for him burying in to the hilt right off the bat.

Too much

Too much.

You hadn’t realized your eyes were screwed shut until you felt pressure under your chin, causing them to jolt open and look up. 

He made sure you kept eye contact, hand under your chin making a mock gesture of a gun. “Might as well keep your eyes open, love. No reason to try an’ hide when you're already pinned.” 

“After all, I’ve been wantin’ ta see you like this for a long time..” 

You instinctively meant to question, only for him to pull out and roughly buck in, catching you off guard. “Like that.” 

Cheeky fucker…

After the initial shock, the pace became steady and rhythmic, the both of you attempting to keep quiet, save for some stray whimpers and swearing in hushed tones. 

You felt heat pool inside of you as movement became faster, beginning to lose control of your volume as moments passed. The only thing bringing you out of your daze was his voice, gruff with need laced in each word. 

“How do ya think your team would react, seein ya get railed by a defender? Maybe think ya lost a bet…” you could see he was already too far out of it, probably trying to make sure you came undone first. “..or maybe just thinkin’ you're that desperate for a lay, you’d go beggin’ to the enemy.” 

You felt everything rise in temperature at the accusation. He wasn’t wrong, but you knew why you were in this situation.

Because for some reason, everything was so much more fun with him around.

Not that you’d tell him that. 

Yet.

Seconds slowed as you felt yourself at the edge, only to finally get pushed over as your body tensed in a bloom of electrified touch. Your assumptions from earlier were proven right, as immediately after you felt a searing hot sensation deep within your core, coupled with a sporadic pace and huffed breaths that sounded more akin to growls. 

You both stayed close for a few moments. There was a nagging feeling that occupied the back of your skull, reminding you that you could be found. You couldn’t form the need to care at the moment. You just enjoyed what afterglow you could, in a foreign building, a territory by no means meant for these activities, but at the very least warm in his arms. 

“Ya feelin‘ alright, love?” The question did cause your heart to flutter the tiniest amount, you tried to ignore it, now was not the time. 

“Yeah.. come on, let’s get back to it before someone sees.” 

The two of you were quick on the clean up. This wasn’t the first time you’d had one of these encounters, and hopefully wouldn’t be the last. But it has gotten you trained to pretend like nothing ever happened. 

You felt sly and confident that the same will go for this case.

In the midst of said clean up, you both hear a robotic voice call out, all too familiar, but no time to stop movement. 

‘Enemy drone scanning the area’

‘Your position has been compromised. Fall back.’

God dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope your day is wonderful.


End file.
